cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge
|team = Red |teamseniority = 07/30/2013 |statisticsdate = 01/05/2015 |casualties = 644,845 |casualtyrank = 3,208 }} History '''Scourge' founded the nation of Bosthirda on July 31st of 2013 after spending some time learning the histories of CyberNations. Among the alliances that actively sought to recruit him on his first day on Planet Bob was the New Pacific Order. He submitted an application on that date, and was officially accepted to join the ranks of the New Pacific Order shortly after. Membership in the New Pacific Order After passing the trials of the academy, Scourge spent many days studying the vast archives of the Museum of Pacific History. He could often be found deep in The Unlimited Wing, carefully examining the tomes containing the philosophies, policies, and culture of the Order. Scourge emerged from the museum after several weeks of deep meditation - an ancient ritual that he is rumored to perform on a regular basis. Armed with the values and virtues of the Pacific, Scourge set himself upon the tasks of the Order. He began by joining the Tech Corps, working by procuring technology for the Pacific. Soon after, he would join the Media Corps as a scribe and artist. Later, he would join both the Diplomatic Corps and Military Intelligence. Scourge was appointed to the role of Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order on October 5th, 2014. He retired from active duty, joining the ranks of the Officer Emeritus, on or about sometime 2017. 'Awards' On August 28th, 2014 Scourge was awarded with the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence by the Imperial Staff. 'Military History' Scourge fought in the War of the Orders as a member of the New Pacific Order. He engaged 18 nations from 8 separate alliances during the duration of the conflict. Scourge fought in the Doom War, engaging 18 nations from 7 separate alliances during the duration of the conflict. Positions Past & Present 'Diplomatic Corps' Scourge joined the Diplomatic Corps in early September of 2013. He served as a diplomat initially, representing the Order abroad. After several months of dedicated work, he was promoted to the position of Diplomatic Attache. As Diplomatic Attache, Scourge assisted the Diplomatic Special Envoys and extended his range to include more alliances. He quickly proved himself capable of the responsibilities of the position, and was soon promoted to Diplomatic Special Envoy. He served in this role for two months, engaged in relations with multiple alliances, as well as mentoring young diplomats. Scourge was promoted to the position of Imperial Legate. He ascended to the role of Imperial Officer on 05 Oct 2014. 'Economic Affairs' Scourge became an Economic Procurer on August 13th, 2013. Scourge worked tirelessly to procure technology for the Order. He maintained a steadfast record of delivering technology in a timely and regular fashion. 'Media Corps' After becoming an Artifex Pacificae, Scourge worked alongside other artists to design and create images and graphics for the Pacific. As his work progressed, he became interested in writing for the Media Corps. He signed up to become a Scribe, and has since worked on several publications, including The Pacific Press and PNN International. 'Military Intelligence''' Scourge joined the ranks of Military Intelligence in late January of 2014. When asked about his duties in this department, Scourge replied by drugging this historian and tossing him into Lake Francograd. While the specifics may never be fully known - Scourge continued to work in his capacity until early September of 2014, when he stepped down to focus his efforts elsewhere.